Kasus 10 Tahun Yang Lalu
by dconanfamily
Summary: Bagi mereka—yang dapat merenggut hidup manusia tanpa pandang bulu—Borderland bukanlah dunia yang dapat membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Anggota Organisasi Hitam takkan mati semudah itu, bukan, Vermouth dan Bourbon? [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Alice in Borderland © Haro Aso

* * *

 **Kasus 10 Tahun Lalu**

a crossover fanfiction

by Ryoko Akagi (Adilla) & Calvados (Ridho)

* * *

Tepat jam 6 sore, hari kedua di Borderland. Matahari sudah memutuskan untuk menghilang, enggan menonton game sadis malam ini. Nampaknya kedua orang itu juga menyesal telah datang hanya untuk memperpanjang visa. Mereka datang di hari yang cukup sial.

"Lokasi game pada hari ini terletak di sebuah rumah tua tempat sebuah tragedi 10 tahun yang lalu terjadi. Bagi para peserta dewasa, tentu pernah mendengar—setidaknya sekali—berita tentang tragedi itu. Tragedi di mana seorang gadis kecil tewas dibunuh ayahnya di hari ulang tahunnya."

Mesin bedebah itu membuka game dengan narasi yang cocok dengan tema yang akan dimainkan pada game kali ini. Mendengar narasi yang mengerikan itu, bulu kuduk peserta game berdiri seketika. Para peserta yang sudah berpengalaman bermain di Borderland tentu dapat dengan mudah memahami game seperti apa yang akan mereka mainkan. Tetapi, dua orang yang baru bermain satu game di Borderland ini nampaknya juga sudah mendapat gambaran mengenai game kali ini. Membunuh, memangsa, dan memburu nyawa manusia seakan sudah menjadi gaya hidup kedua orang tersebut di dunia nyata. Bagi mereka—yang dapat merenggut hidup manusia tanpa pandang bulu—Borderland bukanlah dunia yang dapat membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Anggota Organisasi Hitam takkan mati semudah itu, bukan, Vermouth dan Bourbon?

.

.

Hari itu salju sedang menyerbu Tokyo. Hawa dingin dan pemandangan putih yang terpajang di mana-mana membuat misi pembunuhan kali ini dibatalkan. Tiket kereta yang sudah dibeli sejam lalu berakhir sia-sia.

"Anokata membatalkan misi hari ini," kata Vermouth sembari mematikan ponselnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Cuaca ini sangat tidak cocok dengan warna darah, bukan?" Bourbon menjawab dengan tersenyum simpul. "Kau tak akan bisa pulang dengan badai salju ini, naiklah ke mobilku."

Vermouth menatapnya dengan sinis, mengabaikan tawaran Bourbon. Tepat setelah Bourbon menawarkan tumpangan ke mobilnya, salju tiba-tiba berhenti turun. Hanya tersisa hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang. Melihat kebetulan itu, Vermouth tersenyum geli sambil berkata, "Wah, wah… Tampaknya rayuanmu gagal."

Ketika akan menjawab ejekan Vermouth, Bourbon melihat suatu tanda malapetaka, yang akan membawanya ke dunia lain. Tanda kematian yang mengerikan. "Hei, ada sesuatu yang bercahaya di ujung sana!" pekiknya.

"Kembang api? Saat musim dingin begini?" Bunyi ledakan kembang api itu semakin membesar, suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga. Belum sempat memeriksa dari mana kembang api itu berasal, segalanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Mereka kehilangan kesadaran.

Borderland. Itulah kata pertama yang mereka dapatkan saat bertanya pada seorang peserta game yang sudah masuk ke dunia ini sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Vermouth dan Bourbon tidak bodoh, mereka langsung mencari info mengenai dunia aneh ini setelah bangun dari pingsannya. Sistem kesulitan game, bagaimana game bekerja, visa, dan cara untuk selamat dalam game.

Sialnya, game pertama yang mereka mainkan adalah game dengan tingkat kesulitan 10 wajik. Angka besar yang menuntut peserta game menggunakan otak sebelah kirinya. Ya, level kesulitan game ditentukan dari angka kartu remi, sedangkan jenis game dilihat dari simbolnya. Semakin besar angkanya, semakin kecil pula peluang untuk selamat. Wajik menandakan game yang menuntut kecerdasan dan wawasan peserta. Spade membutuhkan kekuatan fisik yang bagus. Peserta yang berpengalaman dalam bidang olahraga mendapat keuntungan di jenis ini. Keriting berarti seimbang, menuntut kekuatan fisik dan juga kecerdasan peserta. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah hati. Tipe game yang merusak keadaan psikologi peserta. Game tipe ini menghancurkan semangat hidup para peserta game. Cukup sadis, bukan?

.

.

"Peserta berperan sebagai detektif yang bertugas untuk memecahkan kasus pembunuhan gadis kecil bernama Yuki. 10 tahun lalu, di rumah tua ini, Yuki dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri. Tetapi, pelaku kabur sebelum sempat ditangkap. Waktu penyelidikan 2 jam. Game clear apabila salah satu detektif berhasil memecahkan kebenaran di balik kasus, membongkar identitas pelaku, dan lenyapkan tubuhnya. Game over jika waktu habis."

Para peserta membeku seketika. Mendengar instruksi game, wajah mereka berubah pucat seputih kertas. Peserta dibawa ke suatu ruangan di rumah tua ini. Mencium bau busuk ini, tampaknya di ruangan inilah mayat Yuki ditemukan. Bahkan sepertinya pengurus game tetap berusaha menjaga keaslian TKP—ada hologram yang membentuk tubuh mayat, beserta memar-memar yang ada di tubuh mayat. Teknologi yang luar biasa!

Salah satu peserta yang tidak terbiasa dengan pemandangan mengerikan ini langsung menjerit, segera setelah melihat hologram mayat itu. Dengan santainya, Bourbon berjalan ke tengah ruangan, mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta perhatian peserta.

"Tenanglah! Kita pasti bisa selamat dari game ini! Tapi akan kuperingatkan terlebih dahulu, jangan menghambat penyelidikanku, paham?" Sorot matanya berubah dingin seperti pembunuh yang kehausan darah. Sejak datang ke Borderland, Bourbon tidak lagi bermain-main. Wajahnya selalu serius dan hanya menampakkan segaris senyum saat menyelesaikan game.

Para peserta yang melihat sorot mata itu langsung diam terpaku, tak bisa mendebat perkataannya—eh, kecuali satu peserta ini. "Oi! Apa-apaan kau? Hanya karena Chota mejerit saat melihat mayat itu, bukan berarti kami akan menghambat penyelidikan!" bentak seorang peserta dengan tubuh kekar dan bekas luka yang mencolok itu.

"Karube! Dia nggak akan mau dengar walaupun kau bentak sekalipun," Peserta lain yang nampaknya mengenal pria kekar itu—Karube, namanya—berusaha mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran. "Maaf, tapi menurutku kita harus bekerja sama. Kalian berdua datang bersama, 'kan? Aku Arisu, dia Karube, dan ini Chota."

Sesaat, Bourbon mengamati ekspresi Arisu yang berbeda dari peserta lainnya. Sorot mata itu. Itu bukan sorot mata orang yang ketakutan ataupun marah. Itu sorot mata seorang yang sangat observan. Arisu mengamati gerak-gerik Bourbon dengan saksama.

"Tooru," Jawab Bourbon sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya ke arah Vermouth, berjalan melewatinya. "Jangan beritahukan nama kode dari Anokata kepada anak bernama Arisu itu," Bisiknya..

"Aku Chris," Kata Vermouth sambil berjalan mendekati sofa berdebu di sudut ruangan. Dari kejauhan, Vermouth menatap mata Arisu dengan tajam, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang membuat Bourbon menjadi waspada pada anak SMA biasa ini. Belum sampai 1 menit, Vermouth sudah menyadari sesuatu. "Anak ini berbahaya."

"A-anu..." Seorang peserta—berumur sekitar 18 tahun—menghampiri Bourbon dan menarik lengan kemejanya. Wajahnya tertunduk, suaranya pelan dan wajahnya memerah padam. Syalnya yang kebesaran itu hampir menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya yang putih. Anak yang terlihat pemalu dan kikuk itu mulai membuka mulutnya, "Aku... Natsu. Natsuki Yamada. Mo-mohon bantuannya!"

"Oh, jadi totalnya ada 6 peserta, benar? Baiklah! Tolong biarkan aku memeriksa kondisi fisik gadis kecil ini dulu, oke?" kata Bourbon dengan senyum manisnya itu. Vermouth yang sudah terbiasa melihat Bourbon berlagak seperti detektif ini tidak keberatan, tetapi Arisu yang nampaknya kurang mempercayai kedua orang ini terlihat keberatan.

"Biarkan saja sebentar. Kalau Tooru sudah dalam mode menyelidiki, pasti hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan. Bersabarlah sebentar," Ujar Vermouth sambil menepuk pundak Arisu. Arisu terlihat sedikit ragu untuk mundur kembali tanpa menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya Bourbon lakukan. Dia masih penasaran—atau lebih tepatnya, belum sepenuhnya mempercayai semua omongan Bourbon.

"Kau ini kenapa, Arisu?" tanya Chota, heran melihat Arisu gelisah. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi pada Arisu. Orang yang observan sepertinya tidak biasanya bersikap ragu-ragu dan resah seperti itu.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, orang bernama Tooru ituh aneh. Semua hal yang ia lakukan terlihat janggal," jawab Arisu, tanpa sadar bahwa kedua bola mata Vermouth melirik ke arahnya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, kerja sama semakin mustahil untuk dilakukan. Terlebih lagi dengan sikap waspada Arisu terhadap Bourbon. Yah, setidaknya orang itu bisa dengan tenang mengamati jalannya game. Sebab, tak ada yang mencurigainya. Oh, ralat! Mungkin itu hanya perkiraannya saja.

.

.

15 menit berlalu, Bourbon bangkit dari posisinya. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mulai berpencar dan menyelidiki rumah ini? Kurasa dengan begitu akan lebih efektif. Lagi pula, kau ingin kita bekerja sama menyelesaikan game, bukan?"

"Ka-kalau begitu... Kita berpencar?" Natsu yang selama ini hanya diam, akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bicara lebih banyak kepada peserta game. Tapi, apa boleh buat, Natsu masih terlihat sangat kaku dan gugup. Bahkan badannya sedikit gemetar saat melihat tatapan Vermouth yang tertuju padanya. Dalam game ini, Vermouth tidak bisa mempercayai semua peserta yamg ada di sini, kecuali Bourbon yang diyakininya sebagai detektif yang cukup andal. Selama seseorang dapat membantu, maka tak masalah, begitulah yang dipikir Vermouth.

Pada akhirnya, semua peserta memutuskan untuk berpencar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan di rumah tua ini, kecuali Vermouth. Melihat Vermouth yang tidak berkutik dari tempatnya, Bourbon mengerutkan alis, "Berpencar, kau dengar?"

"Pendengaranku masih bagus, dasar bodoh. Aku tetap di sini untuk memperingatkanmu, anak bernama Arisu itu bukan anak SMA biasa. Senyum manismu yang menggelikan itu terlihat sangat ganjil di matanya. Tipe orang teliti yang mengganggu," kata Vermouth dengan tangannya yang terlipat. Vermouth tentu tak bisa tinggal diam melihat sikap Bourbon yang kelewat santai hanya karena Arisu adalah anak SMA. Salah bicara sedikit saja, Arisu bisa tertarik pada identitas asli mereka. Apabila semua peserta bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, maka Arisu adalah ancaman bagi organisasi. Another silver bullet.

"Tentu saja aku paham mengenai hal itu. Tapi itu nggak penting. Prioritas kita sekarag hanyalah untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini," Jawabnya dengan tegas.

"Lalu? Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk menyelesaikan kasus 10 tahun ini?"

"Yah, ada beberapa hal. Pertama, ada tiga tersangka. Anak SMA bernama Arisu itu, Natsu, dan Chota—"

Belum selesai Bourbon menjelaskan analisisnya, Vemouth sudah lebih dulu memotong omongannya, "Wah, mau berlagak sok pintar, ya? Kalau begitu, bisakah jelaskan dari awal dulu, Detektif Jenius?"

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, pengurus game berkata bahwa kita, para detektif, diperintah untuk melenyapkan pelaku kasus 10 tahun yang lalu. Berarti, ada dua kemungkinan. Pelaku bukanlah peserta game dan sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di rumah tua ini, atau pelaku juga peserta game seperti kita!" Jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Mendengar analisis itu, Vermouth sempat tersentak sedikit, lalu mulai mengingat-ingat segala hal yang ia lihat saat masuk ke lokasi game. Tiba-tiba saja matanya berbinar-binar, seperti anak kecil yang telah berhasil menyelesaikan soal 1 + 1.

"Hoo, benar juga. Memang hanya ada satu yang memungkinkan: pelaku adalah salah satu peserta game. Karena saat kita masuk ke dalam rumah tua ini, keadaan rumah ini penuh dengan debu—tidak ada tanda-tanda orang yang masuk dan bersembunyi di dalamnya. Pelaku juga tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam setelah kita, karena lantai kayu rumah ini sudah reyot. Berjalan sedikit saja, bunyinya akan menggema ke sepenjuru ruangan. Terlebih lagi rumah ini bukan rumah bertingkat. Sejak masuk ke ruangan ini pun, kita tak mendengar suara apapun, bukan?"

Bourbon tersenyum, "Bingo! Kedua, lihatlah gagang pisau yang menancap di perut mayat. Ada bercak darah yang membentuk lengkungan, bukan? Melihat tempat lengkungan itu berada, dapat dipastikan ini adalah lengkungan yang terbentuk saat darah terciprat ke jari pelaku!"

Vermouth berjalan mendekati gagang pisau tersebut untuk memastikan bercak lengkungan yang dikatakan Bourbon. Mengangguk-angguk, menandakan bahwa Vermouth setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Bourbon. Walau begitu, matanya merasa ada yang janggal di lengkungan itu. "Pengurus game bilang, Yuki mati dibunuh Ayahnya, bukan? Tapi, lengkungan yang terbentuk di gagang pisau ini terlalu kecil untuk ukuran jari pria dewasa! Hei... Jadi tersangkanya adalah anak kecil yang sekarang sudah menjadi anak SMA? Dengan kata lain, memang hanya mereka bertiga yang mungkin melakukannya…"

"Iya. Karena itulah aku mengusulkan kepada para peserta game untuk menyelidiki ruangan lain terlebih dahulu, agar aku bisa menjelaskan keadaannya padamu. Saat ini, aku sedang berhadapan dengan dinding tebal. Jadi, untuk mempermudah penyelidikan, tolong bantu aku menyelidiki isi ruangan ini," Katanya.

Sudah 1 jam berlalu setelah para peserta game keluar dari TKP. Karube, Chota dan Natsu sudah kembali ke dalam ruangan semula. Melihat jumlah peserta yang ganjil, Vermouth baru menyadari bahwa Arisu tidak bersama Karube dan Chota.

"Arisu bilang, dia ingin memikirkan kasus ini di ruangan lain." Itulah yang dikatakan Chota ketika Vermouth menanyakan keberadaan Arisu. Chota tidak berbohong pada Vermouth, tapi bagi Vermouth, dia terlihat mencurigakan dan seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

30 menit berlalu. Apabila sampai 30 menit ke depan para detektif masih belum bisa menyelesaikan kasus, maka game over. Seluruh peserta mati tanpa adanya kebenaran yang terungkap dalam kasus 10 tahun ini. Mengingat bahwa ini adalah kasus 10 tahun lalu, sangat sulit memecahkannya hanya dalam waktu 2 jam—itu hampir mustahil. Walaupun begitu, mungkin bagi Bourbon, 2 jam adalah waktu yang cukup. Lihatlah, detektif jenius itu sedang tersenyum puas akan benda yang baru saja ia temukan. Eh, senyum itu pun tidak berlama-lama ada di wajahnya. Seketika saja, senyum itu berubah menjadi kerutan di dahinya. Vermouth yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan peserta lain, tidak menyadari kesulitan yang nampaknya sedang dihadapi Bourbon.

"Hei, tidakkah kalian pikir ruangan ini sangat panas?" Sahut Chota sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan secarik kertas yang ia temukan di dekat sofa. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan basah karena keringat, begitu juga dengan kaos Karube. Chota membasuh keringatnya yang mulai mengalir dari dahiny menggunakan sapu tangan.

"Be-benar… ruangan ini panas sekali. Mungkin sesak karena terlalu banyak perabotan. Lemari baju pun sampai ada dua buah. Jendelanya tak bisa dibuka?" Tanya Natsu, melirik ke Vermouth. Saat itu Vermouth sedang duduk di dekat jendela besar, karena itulah Natsu melirik ke arahnya. Oh, tentu saja Natsu tak bisa bertanya langsung, karena dari tadi Vermouth terus menatap ke arahnya dan ke arah Chota. Bagi orang yang penakut sepertinya, meminta tolong langsung kepada Vermouth adalah hal yang mustahil.

"Ver—Chris, jangan menakuti Natsu," Kata Bourbon sambil tetap membaca buku harian yang baru ia temukan. Buku harian itu ia temukan di lemari buku di samping kasur. Buku harian yang penuh dengan gambar dua orang dengan wajah yang sama. Bourbon tertawa kecil melihat Natsu yang ketakutan melihat tatapan Vermouth.

"Wah, wah, aku tidak menakutimu, kan, Natsu-chan? Aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun, kok. Tapi kalau untuk menyelesaikan game ini, aku tak tau," kata Vermouth sambil meraih gagang jendela. "Eh, ini tak bisa dibuka. Sayang sekali. Kau, buka jendela di depanmu."

"Minta tolong yang benar, dong," jawab Bourbon saat ditunjuk oleh Vermouth untuk membuka jendela. Tepat saat akan membukanya, Bourbon melihat pantulan para peserta di kaca jendela. Ia langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Natsu, lalu tersenyum lebar. Tampaknya ia sudah menemukan kebenaran.

.

.

Sisa waktu tinggal 25 menit. Persis seperti saat dimulainya game, Bourbon lagi-lagi mengacungkan tangannya ke udara, meminta perhatian pada para peserta.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Tanya Karube dengan ketus.

"Waktunya sudah sempit. Sebaiknya segera kuselesaikan. Baiklah, singkatnya, aku sudah tahu kebenaran dalam kasus ini," Jawabnya dengan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Mendengar pernyataannya itu, para peserta langsung tersentak kaget.

"Lalu? Siapa pelakunya? Tolong cepat selesaikan, atau kita bisa mati!" Seru Chota dengan panik.

"Tenanglah, ini nggak akan memakan banyak waktu," Jawab Bourbon sambil berdehem. "Baiklah. Biar kupersingkat. Pertama-tama, pelaku adalah peserta game, sama seperti kita—atau lebih tepatnya, salah satu di antara kita adalah pelakunya. Karena saat kita masuk ke dalam rumah ini, rumah ini penuh debu dan tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang sudah masuk duluan. Saat kita sudah sampai di ruangan ini pun, aku tak mendengar suara apapun, itu berarti tak ada orang yang masuk ke rumah ini setelah kita. Kedua, lihat gagang pisau yang tertancap di perut Yuki ini. Memang tidak terlalu kelihatan karena ini hanya mayat dalam bentuk hologram. Tapi lihatlah dengan teliti, ada bercak darah yang membentuk ujung jari pelaku. Mesin tadi berkata bahwa pelaku adalah Ayahnya Yuki. Tetapi, itu belum tentu benar. Bentuk lengkungan yang tertempel di gagang pisau ini terlalu kecil untuk ukuran jari pria dewasa—singkatnya, pelakunya adalah seseorang yang seusia dengan Yuki."

Para peserta diam sejenak, terpaku mendengar analisis Bourbon yang sangat mendetail. Walau begitu, Karube tidak sepenuhnya terpukau pada analisisnya. "Kau pikir anak usia 8 tahun berani membunuh anak seusianya? Jangan bercanda!" Bentaknya penuh amarah.

"Segalanya bukan sesuatu yang mustahil dalam sebuah kejahatan. Bahkan anak kecil yang terlihat innocent pun boleh jadi adalah seorang psikopat," Jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Anu, maaf memotong, tapi di antara peserta tak ada yang berumur 8 tahun, bukan?" Tanya Chota dengan takut-takut. Ia lalu mundur kembali ke posisinya semula, enggan untuk berlama-lama ada di dekat Bourbon.

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu, Vermouth menghalangi Bourbon untuk menjelaskannya sendiri. "Dasar bodoh. Ini kasus 10 tahun yang lalu, kau ingat? Sekarang pelakunya sudah pasti berumur sekitar 18 tahun. Berarti tersangkanya hanya tinggal kau, Natsu, dan Arisu."

"Tepat sekali, Chris. Baiklah, ketiga, aku menemukan buku harian di dalam lemari buku Yuki. Hanya buku harian biasa, tetapi ada petunjuk yang cukup esensial untuk penyelesaian kasus ini. Sebelum kalian baca buku harian ini, lihatlah barang-barang di ruangan ini. Dilihat dari manapun, kamar ini pastilah milik Yuki. Tapi, tidakkah kalian merasa aneh? Anak kecil berumur 8 tahun, tidur di kamar seluas ini. Dan lagi, buat apa ada dua lemari baju dengan corak yang sama persis untuk satu anak kecil? Aneh, bukan? Coraknya memang sama, tapi, warnanya berbeda. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, setiap perabotan di sini seolah memiliki duplikatnya. Menurutmu, mengapa begitu?"

Chota yang ditatap oleh Bourbon segera berpikir sejenak, lalu menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan Bourbon tersebut. "Anak kembar! Benar, kan? Untuk membedakan perabotan milik dua anak kembar, biasanya dibedakan dengan dua warna yang berbeda. Yuki memiliki saudara kembar!"

"Iya, anak kembar. Lalu, lihatlah buku harian ini. Di setiap akhir laporan kegiatan pada hari itu, Yuki menggambar wajah dirinya yang dikuncir dua, dengan wajah seorang lagi dengan kunciran satu. Wajahnya sama, tetapi ada satu yang berbeda. Tahi lalat," Kata Bourbon. Ia lalu melirik ke arah Natsu yang sejak beberapa saat lalu gemetaran. "Eh, kenapa kau gemetaran seperti itu, Natsu? Bukankah kau kepanasan, kenapa seperti orang mengigil? Hei, kenapa wajahmu tidak berkeringat, ya?" Tanya Bourbon dengan senyum liciknya.

Vermouth yang sudah terbiasa dengan alat-alat penyamaran memang sudah sedikit merasa janggal melihat wajah Natsu yang sama sekali tidak berkeringat saat ia memintanya membuka jendela. Mendengar pertanyaan Bourbon yang memojokkan Natsu, Vermouth langsung berlari ke arah Natsu dan melepas topeng yang selama di game ia kenakan.

Natsu yang penyamarannya sudah terbongkar, langsung lari keluar ruangan. Semua peserta terlambat bereaksi, lalu segera menyusul ke arah Natsu berlari. Bourbon pun sudah ceroboh karena terlalu tergesa-gesa mengungkapkan kebenaran kasusnya, teerlebih lagi Vermouth. Ia melepas penyamaran Natsu tanpa bersiap-siap mengejarnya apabila ia melarikan diri.

"Semuanya, kejar dia sampai ketemu! Sisa waktu ya tinggal 15 menit, nyawa kita diambang bahaya!" Seru Bourbon kepada seluruh peserta. Ia panik, kini analisisnya yang sudah tuntas pun tak akan bisa menyelamatkannya dari game jika Natsu tak kunjuk ditemukan hingga 15 menit ke depan.

5 menit berlalu. Natsu tetap tidak dapat ditemukan. Para peserta pun sudah hampir putus asa mencarinya. Sisa waktunya tinggal 10 menit, harapan hidup mereka sudah di ujung tanduk. Terlebih lagi ketika Vermouth kembali ke ruangan semula dan mendapati seseorang tengah tergantung di atas langit-langit ruangan.

Mendengar suara teriakan Vermouth yang memanggil-manggil nama Bourbon, seluruh peserta langsung berlari menuju asal suara teriakan tersebut. Untuk kedua kalinya, Chota menjerit ketika melihat tubuh Natsu yang beberapa saat tadi sudah tidak bernapas. Tetapi, beda dengan reaksi Chota yang ketakutan dan terkejut, Bourbon justru terlihat bingung.

"Hei, para detektif disuruh untuk melenyapkan tubuh pelaku, bukan? Kita sudah membongkar identitas pelaku dan menangkapnya. Melenyapkan berarti membunuh, 'kan? Berarti seharusnya mesin game itu sudah menyambut kita dengan "Congratulation, game clear." seperti biasa. Tidakkah kalian pikir ini aneh?" Kata Bourbon. Wajahnya pucat, tangannya gemetar. Hanya ada satu kemungkinan mengapa mesin itu tidak menyatakan game clear. Hanya ada satu alasan.

"Analisismu salah. Bukan Natsu pelakunya," Kata Vermouth dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Bourbon telah membuat kesalahan fatal. Sekarang nyawa 5 peserta bergantung padanya yang telah membuat kesalahan.

"Ini… Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin analisisku salah…" Pekik Bourbon, tak percaya telah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam hanya untuk membawa para peserta ke jalan buntu.

"Ba-bagaimana ini… Karube, kita akan mati!" Kata Chota yang sudah mulai menangis. Jarum jam terus berjalan, tak memberi belas kasihan pada kelima orang peserta yang sudah terpojok. Bagaimana pun, Karube tetap tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pada saat yang mendesak begini, hanya Arisu yang bisa diandalkan.

"Chota! Di mana Arisu?! Hanya dia yang bisa kita andalkan di saat genting begini! Sial, kemana perginya dia?!" Seru Karube sambil menarik kerah kemeja Chota. Saat itulah orang yang sedang dibicarakan tiba sambil membawa kantung hitam yang cukup besar.

"Cukup, Karube," Kata Arisu, tiba-tiba muncul di depan ruangan. "Lalu, Tooru, di saat begini, kau harus memposisikan dirimu di posisi pengurus game, bukan pelaku. Sejauh yang kutahu, pengurus game adalah orang bejat yang mengadu domba para peserta. Beruntung, kali ini pengurus game tidak memberi situasi di mana para peserta diburu oleh pelaku. Tetapi sebaliknya, pengurus game memasang jebakan. Lihatlah kertas ini. Ini kertas yang jatuh dari saku Natsu. Dari tulisan yang ada di dalamnya, Natsu—saudara kembar Yuki—disuruh pengurus game untuk menyamar dan menutupi tahi lalatnya. Jika ia membongkar identitas aslinya, dia mati. Kau tahu, kan, di Borderland ada laser itu? Kalau ketahuan akan memberitahu perintah di kertas itu, ia bisa mati dibidik laser. Sebaliknya, jika ia bisa terus menyamar dan membuat para peserta game over, ia akan dapat visanya."

"Bagaimana dengan pelakunya?" Tanya Bourbon.

"Lihatlah hologramnya. Memang hampir tidak terlihat, tapi di lengkungan yang dikatakan Tooru, di ujung lengkungan itu ada sesuatu. Ya, lengkungan itu bukan lengkungan yang tidak sengaja ditinggalkan oleh pelaku, tetapi jebakan yang dipasang pengurus game. Di atas gagang itu ada sepotong kertas kecil yang menutupi bentuk lengkungan aslinya. Kertasnya cukup tipis, jadi jika diteliti sedikit, maka akan terlihat bentuk lengkungan aslinya. Mengapa pelaku tidak menutupinya dengan kertas saja? Kenapa harus membuat bercak darah baru? Sederhana. Karena kertasnya tipis. Jika tidak ditimpa dengan bercak darah lagi, bentuk lengkungan yang asli akan terlihat dengan mudah. Lengkungan aslinya menghadap ke arah mata pisau. Yang artinya, Yuki bunuh diri. Pelakunya adalah Yuki sendiri."

"Tidak masuk akal! Kita disuruh membunuh pelakunya, tapi bagaimana bisa kita membunuh hologram? Mayat Yuki tak ada di sini!" Seru Vermouth. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran, waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi.

"Mayatnya tentu saja sudah berubah menjadi tulang-belulang, karena itulah aku membawanya di kantung ini. Oh, aku menemukan ini di gudang yang terkunci di sebelah toilet. Lagi pula, kita disuruh melenyapkan tubuhnya. Walaupun dibunuh, tubuhnya tak akan lenyap. Yang benar, bakar tulang-belulang Yuki sampai menjadi abu. Yah, setidaknya menurutku begitu," Jawab Arisu sambil menyalakan api di perapian ruang tengah. Sesaat setelah api mulai melahap kantung berisi tulang-belulang Yuki, mesin itu berbunyi.

"Congratulation, game clear."

.

.

Setelah para peserta game mengambil visanya masing-masing, mereka keluar dari rumah tua itu. Lalu, sambil berjalan, Karube mulai berbicara. "Ngomong-ngomong… Walau wajahku terlihat seperti bapak-bapak, aku seusia dengan Arisu dan Chota."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, seluruh peserta game tertawa terbahak-bahak, terutama Bourbon, yang sudah berasumsi duluan bahwa Karube bukan remaja berusia 18 tahun. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk berpisah, karena masing-masing sudah memiliki grup sendiri. Terlebih lagi, Vermouth dan Bourbon tidak mungkin berkelompok dengan Arisu. Identitas mereka sudah di ujung tanduk.

Saat berpisah, Arisu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Vermouth. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan menyelidiki identitas kalian," Bisiknya, sambil tersenyum simpul.

Seketika itu pula, Vermouth tiba-tiba merinding.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
